


Late Night Gym Surprise

by ReturningWriter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Beefcake, Cheesecake, Daddy Damnvers, Daddy Kara Danvers, F/F, Gyms, I am Supercorp Trash, Idiots in Love, Kara Danvers is a Tease, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Has a Crush on Kara Danvers, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Lesbian Sex, Muscles, One Shot, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Lena Luthor, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Showing Off, Thirsty Lena Luthor, is this smut?, thirst, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReturningWriter/pseuds/ReturningWriter
Summary: Lena goes to the gym late at night sometime during let’s say season 3 or 4.Come join us as Lena discovers all sorts of things about Kara Danvers. Yeah, this is Lena being a thirsty girl while watching Kara working out with some very heavy weights in a very tiny outfit.Chapter 1: The Thirst! (Mature)Chapter 2: The Smut! (Explicit!)
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 52
Kudos: 345
Collections: 5sk





	1. The Show

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted over on Tumblr, but I don't know how big the overlap is so here it is for you AO3 peoples!

Lena stepped into her local gym late in the evening with her black hair tied up, wearing her black leggings and purple baggy top and with matching leg warmers on. Not that she came to this gym often, but her day had been extremely frustrating, and she’d felt like working out some aggression on the heavy bag here and this gym was small and often empty.

But what greeted her in the empty gym shocked and pleasantly surprised her in equal measure. It was Kara Danvers in a white sports bra, low-riding grey sweatpants shorts that showed of her hipbones and a pair of well-worn high-tops bench-pressing what looked to be every weight plate in the gym. 

Ducking out of sight, but she was unable to rein her curiosity and kept watching the blonde beefcake of a reporter in the floor to ceiling mirrors as Kara grunted each time she pushed the slightly bending pole up and down. 

The blonde’s washboard abs were sucked in and her strong back was arched off the bench. Each upward push caused the pole to bend slightly and the sight of the beads of sweat running was down Kara’s glistening forearms, biceps and triceps at each full-extension made her gasp. The blonde’s grip on the pole was tight and her knuckles were white with the occasional vein popping out on the back of her hand. She shouldn’t be spying on Kara like this, but she couldn’t take her eyes off the woman.

After ten repetitions the blonde dropped the pole down with a loud clang and sat up breathing heavily and Lena felt herself rubbing her thighs together. With Kara stretching with her arms above her head she could see swollen biceps, cut triceps and perfectly defined deltoids flexing and relaxing and then the blonde ran her hands through her messy and sweaty hair. A movement that pushed out her chest and she had to look away for a moment to catch her breath.

Why was Kara here by herself? Did she come here often? How was the girl so strong? How long had Kara been a gym goddess? All those thoughts ran through her mind, but she was quickly distracted by that heavenly body again. Until now she’d never seen Kara exposed like this and she was pretty sure she was drooling.

Grabbing a white towel Kara wiped the glistening sheen of sweat from her face and then greedily chugged from her water bottle with her long elegant neck extended and moving with each gulp. The sight gave her all sorts of naughty ideas. Lena Luthor, you’re perving on your best friend! The voice of her conscience shouted at her but was quickly silenced by her innate curiosity. 

Unable to look away she watched as Kara fixed her crooked glasses and started pulling the weight plates of the pole with a frustrated grunt. Then the muscular blonde started loading up another pole on the floor for what she guessed would be deadlifts. 

She knew that she shouldn’t be watching this, but she couldn’t look away. This was a revelation! It would seem that underneath her unassuming reporter outfits, Kara Danvers was a rippling mountain of muscles. Lena liked! Though she did admit to the muscular blonde right now being responsible for a considerable drop in her usual high IQ. 

Breathing in and out a few times, Kara shook out her arms and jumped up and down energetically to hype herself up. But nothing on the blonde bounced, it was all firm and fit. Then the blonde took a hand full of chalk and clapped her hands together. In the process creating a big white cloud of powder before squatting down with a butt that you could bounce a dime of pushed out in her direction. The strength of the fabric in those shorts was nothing short of amazing. 

She could see the muscles in Kara’s back and shoulders bunching up and then straighten. The woman’s quads and calves flexed and glistened with trails of sweat and she tried to pretend that she was simply admiring Kara’s form. Probably the biggest lie she’d ever told herself in her entire life.

Kara kept her back straight and her head facing forward throughout as she lifted the heavily loaded bar using her defined legs and driving her hips forward and shoulders backward. 

She watched in awe as the blonde lifted what had to be nearly five hundred pounds from the floor in one smooth motion. Seeing Kara standing up straight she was reminded how tall and imposing Kara Danvers really was as the muscular blonde started explosively lifting the pole again and again and she was transfixed at the sight. 

With the floor to ceiling mirrors providing her a perfect back and front view, she could see that sweat was pouring down Kara’s beautiful face. The blonde’s defined arms glistened, and those ripped abs flexed which each breath the blonde took. A stream of sweat was running down the blonde’s spine she observed and on top of that, Kara Danvers had legs like steel and an ass that wouldn’t quit, and she realized she was both flushed and heavily turned on. 

All too soon in her humble opinion, it was over. The pole hit the floor with a loud bang and again she watched Kara dutifully put the weight plates away but she was more focused on how the blonde’s white sports bra was soaked with sweat after that workout and how the now dark sweat-stained grey shorts were clued to the girl’s lower body.

Grabbing her towel and water bottle from a nearby bench Kara drained the bottle in one big gulp and swung the towel over her shoulder. Then she was finally caught gawking at this vision of perfection and she froze like a deer caught in the headlights.

But instead of becoming shy and reserved like she expected Kara to react. The blonde made a muscle with her right bicep, flexed it, winked at her and then strode toward her with a distinctly non-Kara-Danvers’ like swagger and with a smirk on her sweaty face. 

Stopping only to push her wide open mouth shut with one finger that burned against her skin. Kara winked at her again and left without a word. Leaving her behind looking stunned and feeling turn-on beyond belief. In her mind, Kara was no longer Kara Danvers CatCo. reporter and her friend. 

No, the blonde beefcake was now Daddy Damnvers! And Lena wants!


	2. Paying the Admission Fee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena pays the admission fee for the Daddy Damnvers show back at the locker room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are all thirsty little things, aren't you? Well, I love you anyways and here you go. The requested smut!

Lena was in heaven, down on her knees, but in heaven regardless as she looked up at Kara’s face from between the blonde’s toned legs. The blonde held onto a fistful of her hair with one hand and with the other she was squeezing her own breasts through the sweat-stained white sports bra while she dutifully ate the muscular goddess out.

How she’d arrived in this position she wasn’t sure but she suspected that it had something to do with how she’d rushed in here a few moments ago. After recovering from the watching the blonde goddess lifting weights like a beast she’d rushed into the locker room extensively to apologize for being such a perv. 

Whereupon her entrance she’d been greeted by the sight of Kara bent over as the blonde pulled off her sweat-soaked shorts. Again Daddy Damnvers had not been shy and had not stammered but instead, the blonde goddess had simply finished pulling the shorts down her long and toned legs before speaking only one word.

“Yes?” the blonde had asked and turned around again showing no shame or shyness while still glistening with sweat as her eyes had darted straight down the blonde’s smooth and hairless pussy. She’d not expected that but the sight made her jaw drop.

Then Kara had grinned at her and given her a challenging look that all but shouted: What are you going to do Miss Luthor? And she’d found herself rushing forward and kissing the blonde hard on the lips not caring were they where or why she wanted this so badly. 

This was lust pure and simple and a much better outlet for her built-up frustrations than the heavy bag in the gym outside the locker room. No further words were exchanged, instead, she felt Kara pushing her down onto her knees. Making her kiss her way down the blonde’s elegant neck and down her washboard abs until her nose was buried in Kara Danvers’ slit. It was time to pay her entrance fee to the Daddy Damnvers Show.

Which brought her to the present where she was sucking hard on Kara’s clit as she pushed one finger into the reporter’s incredibly tight but wet and yielding pussy that she was feasting on as she kept looking up. While Kara looked down at her with a wicked grin on her face and gave her hair an encouraging tug. 

Obeying that silent command she sucked harder and curled her finger up inside Kara’s soaking wet sex which made the blonde moan loudly. Strong hips began thrusting against her face and she started getting rougher in her fingering which made Kara gasp and then giggle as the reality of what was going on seemed to hit the blonde.

Redoubling her efforts, she ran her hand all over those otherworldly abs before she gripped tightly onto the blonde’s firm ass and fingered Kara deeper and harder while slurping and then humming on her clit. She made the blonde gasp for air and it was her turn to giggle. Had Kara known she was watching her working out? Was that why the blonde’s sweet tasting pussy had been soaking wet from the second her tongue had touched it?

These questions were sort of answered when Kara’s quivering and moist velvety insides clamped down on her finger hard and she felt herself being pulled roughly against the blonde’s soaking wet pussy as Kara humped her face mercilessly. 

Sucking hard on the muscular blonde’s clit brought Kara to a shaking, wet and squirting orgasm and she could do nothing about it, but accept the blonde’s juices like a good girl and she loved it! Moving away was impossible anyways what with Kara firmly holding her in place with the muscles in her arms flexing as she orgasmed.

With Kara's honey-like juices running down her chin she began lapping like a kitten with its bowl of cream at Kara Danvers' now swollen and dark pink pussy. Then she yelped in surprise when the blonde hauled her to her feet. She was not allowed to speak. Instead Kara turned her around and bent her over against one of the lockers. 

Kara Danvers was manhandling her and she was pretty sure her leggings were already soaked through with her own wetness. Kara was forceful but not too rough when she yanked her leggings down around her knees and the blonde rubbed and then spanked her ass with a resounding slap. Blushing like a schoolgirl she moaned at being spanked and the blonde gym goddess only gave her an appreciative grunt. Daddy Damnvers indeed and she felt weak at the knees as she waited for Kara to claim her ass.

Again she tried to speak but Kara pressed a finger to her lips to shush her and started rubbing her painfully wet and sensitive pussy from behind as she did the only thing she could. Which was to suck the finger pressed against her red lips and hold onto the locker for dear life as Kara Danvers took her from behind!

The muscular blonde’s fingers rubbed up and down her swollen labia as she sucked like a filthy whore on the salty finger in her mouth. And she was on the verge of cumming from the friction alone and that was before Kara found and teased her clit.

This felt filthy! Here she was, Lena Luthor, CEO, scientist and a woman who once said she’d never stood behind a man or anyone for that matter. Here she was, being bent over and finger fucked by a girl who she thought up until half an hour ago was a sweet and innocent angel. Oh God, how wrong she had been!

There was hunger in Kara’s deep blue eyes, she could see that when she dared to look back at the tall woman who right now owned her body and soul. Two strong fingers thrust into her from behind and she arched her back and pressed her breasts against the locker she was being fucked up against.

Kara responded by pulling at her hair again while fingering her deep and hard and she was so wet! So shamefully wet, that both she and her blonde lover, no blonde Daddy, could hear as the blonde’s powerful fingers pumped in and out of her desperately needy pussy. At that very moment, she was completely without shame and she almost begged to be allowed to cum!

But digging her fingers into the door of the locker she tried to hold onto that tiny spark of pride inside of her as she refused to let herself cum right away from being taken like some thirsty little girl, fresh out of the closet. But then Kara Danvers broke her Luthor-pride by twisting her head around and kissing her hungrily on the lips. Tasting salty sweat and cherry lipgloss she broke!

Lena came, or a more apt description would have been that she exploded into a million little pieces as she pushed herself back onto Kara’s fingers desperately! She kissed her daddy back with the blonde’s tongue plundering her mouth. Her orgasm racked her body and she mumbled something incoherently into the kiss as Kara, her sweet and up until now innocent Kara, forced her to cum again and again until she was whimpering pathetically like a puppy for it to stop. Please, daddy, make the good feelings stop!

Kara kept her strong fingers inside of her until she was spent and quivering. All strength left her as soon as the blonde withdrew her fingers from the mess that was her swollen pussy and it was only the girl’s strong and muscular arms wrapping around her that prevented her from hitting the locker room floor like a wet and spent wreck of a woman. 

She wanted to laugh, she wanted to cry and then her eyes met Kara’s baby blues. She could see that the commanding look of Dadddy Damnvers had left the blonde’s beautiful face to be replaced by a familiar awkward softness. 

“Lena…” the blonde reporter began to speak but she cut her off with a kiss. The hows and whys could wait for another time.

“Shower, daddy?” she asked demurely, after seeing the sorry state of them both and the blonde girl nodded with a beaming smile. Her sweet Kara Danvers was coming back to the fore and she kissed her again.

**And they lived happily ever after!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, moving on, got that out of my system, I hope you all enjoyed it. If anyone asks this was a weird April's Fool Joke that went too far!

**Author's Note:**

> Did I write this entire ficlet to use the phrase Daddy Damnvers that someone used to comment on my By Her Side fic? Oh hell yes!


End file.
